Propeller is an attractive method regarding the minimization of severe motion and pulsation oversampling the central part of k-space. However, it is sensitive to various sources of image artifacts such as main B0 field inhomogeneities.
J. G. Pipe (Magnetic Resonance in Medicine 42:963-969 (1999)) discloses a method for motion correction with PROPELLER MRI and its application to head motion and free-breathing cardiac imaging.